Modern solid state disk (SSD) drives have such high performance that they can saturate an interface, such as a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) interface, in a very bursty manor. Because of these large bursts of data, new commands from a host can be prevented from being sent to the SSD until the SSD goes idle for some length of time. As a result, a SSD might not be able to utilize the full concurrency of the NAND devices under deeply queued workloads. New commands to the SSD may be blocked for several hundred microseconds, because the SSD is likely to win SATA bus arbitration while it has data ready to be sent to the host. This is not an issue on normal rotating disk drives because they can not fetch data for multiple commands in parallel. However, on SSD's, this can prevent the full utilization of multiple concurrent NAND channels.